


TimKon Week -Day 6

by AngelWithAStory



Series: TimKon Week 2013 [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Catlad AU, Catlad!Tim, M/M, Rooftops, Villains, and a LOT of cat references, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe</p><p>Somehow, Strays always get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TimKon Week -Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> YAY CATLAD AU  
> YAY I DIDN'T FALL BEHIND  
> YAY I'M NOW OFF-SCHOOL FOR HALF TERM  
> YAY FOR LIFE IN GENERAL SO CELEBRATE WITH ME!!

“What are you doing here?” Superboy demanded, floating carefully a few feet above the rooftop. The figure that was perched on the edge turned their head, orange-tinted goggles catching the light of the city. A smirk spread over their face and they rose from the crouch, slowly and deliberately.

“I got a bit sick of seeing the same streets every night. Cats _do_ have a habit of wondering far from home.” The boy replied, sauntering over to Kon carefully, placing one foot in front of the other. He swung his hips out with each step, drawing attention to the tight material that barely concealed his dignity.

“You should go back to Gotham, Stray.” Kon said firmly, trying to cover up the fact his mouth had gone dry.

“Now where would be the _fun_ in that?” Stray replied, stepping into Kon’s space. His pointed ears on the cap added an inch or two to his height, but that was only _just_ taller than Kon. “And you _know_ I’m all about having fun.” Stray whispered, placing his lips tantalisingly close to Kon’s ear. It took every single ounce of willpower Kon possessed not to move in any way. 

“Go back to Gotham, Stray.” Kon repeated.

“I will. Tomorrow, in fact. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Stray said, turning around (still _very_ close) and took a step away and to the side – much to Kon’s relief. “If you were wearing any.” He added slyly, smirking at Kon.

Kon felt the tip of a claw slid down his thigh from his hip and saw Stray move closer into his personal space. This time, Kon couldn’t suppress the shudder and his hand was gripping Stray’s wrist before he could stop himself.

Surprise flittered across Stray’s face before his usual smirk resumed.

“Well, _someone_ isn’t feeling all too playful tonight.” He noted, retracting his arm gently. “I’ll just be on my way then. See you around, Superboy.” Stray gave him a two finger salute and set off running towards the edge of the roof. He jumped at the last second, rolling gracefully on the next roof so he didn’t hurt himself.

It took Kon a minute to realise that Stray had gotten away. He floated a little higher, scanning for the leather-clad criminal and swiftly spotted him a couple buildings over.

Only a few seconds later, Kon had caught up with Stray and tackled him, knocking both of them out the air. Kon could feel Stray instinctively curl up and tried his best to take the grunt of the impact. The two came to a stop and Kon realised he had his hands pinning Stray’s shoulders down against the concrete roof. They were a tangle of leather and limbs. Stray was breathing slightly heavily and Kon panicked for a moment, thinking Stray had been hurt.

It wasn’t until he spoke that Kon realised.

“You really like a chase, don’t you?” Stray teased, a small laugh in his voice. He’d been _laughing_ at Kon. Stray’s leg shifted from under Kon and curled around his knees.

“You need to come with me.” Kon managed to say, his voice unnervingly blank.

“A bit forward but who am I to refuse such an offer?” Stray replied, his smile widening.

Kon’s mind went blank for less than a second and resumed just in time to register his back hitting against the concrete and a weight on him.

“Dude, you weight, like, nothing.” Kon blurted out before he could stop himself. Stray smiled down at him, his clawed gloves curling around Kon’s shoulders and his knees planted either side of Kon’s hips. The second Kon became aware of this, he instantly regretted it.

“Sorry Superboy, but I’m afraid I don’t do submissive.” Stray purred, leaning down sensuously. The circular tab to the zip that ran the front of Stray’s costume dangled teasingly and Kon had the sudden, incredible urge to take it in his teeth and unzip the outfit all the way down. Stray pressed his lips against Kon’s, relaxing completely into the Kryptonian. Kon caught Stray’s lip between his teeth, enjoying the shudder that ran the length of Stray’s body.

Kon suddenly found himself liking the feel of the leather catsuit a lot more than before.


End file.
